


McGenji Week one shots

by RainbowAra



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bounty Hunter McCree, M/M, McGenji Week, Space AU, day 2 AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 12:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8372716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowAra/pseuds/RainbowAra
Summary: short ficlets / One shots for the prompts of McGenji week





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2: Alternate Universe

"How many times?!" Hanzo's voice cut through the buzzing noises of the control panels on the bridge of his spaceship. Genji's head shot up, his thoughts interrupted by the sudden sound of his brothers' voice. "What?" Hanzos patience was about to run out but he knew that his brothers' mind started to wander whenever he had nothing to do. "How many times did this filthy bounty hunter escape?"  
Genji's lips started to curl up in a smug grin, "Well YOU let him escape a few times, because you always need to proceed according to rules", he saw his brothers face darkening, so he cleared his throat and continue to answer in a more professional manner, "But if you wanted a solid number, well, let's see..", he thought about it a moment before continuing "he managed to get away a total of 36 times now, brother."  
Hanzo's eye twitched a second.  
"Don't make fun of me, Genji. I just wanted to know after how many times we finally got him locked in." On his face appeared a triumphal smirk.  
Genji started to fidget in his seat a bit.  
"I know you want him dead, after we chased him through the last, what was it, 6 solar systems? But isn't it a bit harsh? I mean he never really injured any civilians or innocents, he just did the work we didn't manage to do. I mean he delivered us some of the most dangerous criminals here in this galaxy." He usually knew not to argue with his brother when his patience was so thin but it was true, so why lie about it? And even though, he knew that, he said his thoughts out oud, resulting in his brother exploding and talking about illegal and legal stuff Genji didn't really care about. After about half an hour listening to his brother and finally (half-heartedly) apologizing to Hanzo, he came up with a kind of good sounding excuse to get away from the bridge and finally get some air.  
He started to walk towards his quarters, but decided different and changed his direction to the ship's central processor where he, as the captain's brother and one of the leading programmers on this ship could easily get in and out without anyone suspecting something strange.  
After a few greetings while passing by some crew members, he sat down on one of the smaller computers that had access to the security cameras on the ship and started to change the directions they faced to, so it wouldn't be too obvious that something got changed but enough so he could get around the ship freely.

After some hours of just lying on his bed and waiting for the ship to become a lot quieter, he finally got up and made his way to the prison cells on the ship.  
He made sure several times that no one followed or saw him while he walked down the dimly lit hallways.  
He searched for the right cell, he knew the number but the lights where so low this time of the day that he couldn't really read them, but he knew he was right when he was gretted by a so well known voice out of the darkness.

"What took ya so long, darlin'?"  
Genji gestured with his hands to keep their voices down and "shhht" him before sliding his keycard through the slot on the side of the cell and opening the light barrier seperating him and the other.  
"Sorry, I didn't took care of it earlier, Jesse." He grinned slightly when McCree wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him in close for a kiss.  
"Whadya thinkin'? How much time do we have?" Genji bit his bottom lip thinking about the offer for a moment before gently pushing McCree away.  
"Not much, you have to go as soon as possible. I prepared a small ship for you to get away and recoded the cameras so we won't be seen together."  
Jesse started to pout for a moment before laughing it off.  
"Tell me, Sweetheart how many times do ya have to bail me outta here before ya leave your moping brother behind on this ship and come with me?"  
Genji chuckled while he pushed McCree down the hallways towards the start and landing area.  
"When I come with you, who will bail you out if my moping brother gets you again?"  
"True that, darlin', true that"  
McCree pulled him closer when they arrived at the ship Genji prepared for him and kissed him again, more intense this time.  
Again, Genji pulled away, shoving him into the cockpit.  
"I'll see you at the spaceport, don't I?"  
Jesse grinned, bent down for another short kiss, finally sat down and getting ready for take off.  
"Sure that, darlin'. Same place and time as usual."  
Genji watched him for another moment, before he went to the controls of the rear deck and started to open it up for him.  
If Hanzo, the commanding officer of the security sector in this part of the galaxy knew, that Genji, his own brother had an affair with one of the most wanted men in this part of the galaxy he would sure rip his head off with his own two hands. Genji really hoped that it'll never come to that.


End file.
